


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by Grundy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Fic-A-Day 2015, Gen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic-a-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/pseuds/Grundy
Summary: What better place for a rural vampire than Midsomer? Snippet written for Fic A Day 2015.





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

“Drat,” Buffy said fiercely, kicking the pile of dust to disperse it. No sense making it too easy for the crime scene specialists to figure out that something out of the ordinary had gone on here.

She regretted not getting a few more hits in before staking the stupid bloodsucker, just to vent her bad mood.  
  
This was going to be a headache. Giles was not going to be pleased when she told him. It wasn’t that they couldn’t pull strings to shut down investigations – the new Council were getting almost scary good at that, since it turned out that away from Hellmouths, modern police forces were remarkably unlikely to overlook exsanguinated corpses. For example, the one that she’d almost tripped over while fighting the vampire who had killed him.   
  
Buffy hated it when she got the vampires too late. She’s supposed to kill them before they kill or sire anyone.  
  
She also hated intelligent vamps, and this one had been smarter than the average undead bear. He and his partner had found the perfect camouflage – unlike most English vampires, who gravitated to London or other large cities, where they could fade into the crowds, this one had enjoyed country life. So he’d found himself the one place in rural England he could reasonably expect no one to notice a somewhat increased body count.  
  
Midsomer was in most ways an unremarkable county. It had its picturesque views and charming little villages that one should absolutely not let locals hear being called ‘quaint’ by an American. It also had a murder rate twice that of London. On the bright side, it had fewer than a quarter the number of CCTV cameras.  
  
That meant with any luck, there won’t be much evidence that she was more involved with what went on here tonight than what she intended to admit to – because, Buffy reflected, as she took out her phone and dialed 999, it’s far better for her to report finding the body than wait for locals to recall the very obviously not local blonde who was far too interested in local churchyards.  
  
She could only hope that the police sent the B team to investigate this one. She’s heard far too much about DCI Barnaby to want him poking around this case. Particularly when she knew there was still another vampire prowling the countryside...


End file.
